Please Marry me, Sweetheart
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A short fiction written for Zoisite's Birthday on Oct, 30th. Kunzite took Zoisite to a gay bar to enjoy themselves on Zoisite's birthday. What would Kunzite give Zoisite as a birthday gift this time? What about a ring for marriage? This is the English version.


**Please Marry Me, Sweetheart**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** For Zoisite's birthday, which was said to be on Oct, 30th. This is my second time writing for Zoisite's birthday, well, that means I've been into KunZoi for more than one year~ ^^

I tried my best, but still it's one day's late...it's Oct, 31st already when I finished the English version of this. Well, whatever, hope you enjoy it~ ^^

~oO*Oo~

**The story:**

When Zoisite woke up in the morning he couldn't help moaned before opening his eyes. The exhausted young boy hit his fist with all his strength on the…quilt on the bed, and Zoisite noticed that the criminal who made him completely exhausted during last night had already got up.

Zoisite rose lazily with stretching himself. He felt it a special day, but he could not remember what made it special. The sequelae of the crazy exciting entertainment during last next made his brain a blank space. Zoisite grabbed the comb and began to brush his now untidy copper curled hair.

When Kunzite stepped into the bedroom bringing the breakfast he saw his beautiful lover sitting on the bed holding the quilt with his both arms after finished his usual ponytail. Seeing his beloved teacher, Zoisite couldn't help rubbed his waist before threw him a pettish glare.

The highest ranked tennou who was to be complained simply answered with a fondly smile and put the breakfast onto the night table. Kunzite just kept silence when witnessing his copper-ponytailed lover pushed the quilt aside before began to put on the clothes.

Not until the half-dressed boy blushed under the silver sight did Kunzite started formally:"See me at my office after breakfast, Zoisite." The younger one answered a"Yes sir" even before thinking, and he added immediately when he noticed what the order was:"Any special mission, Kunzite-sama?"

"You'll know it." Kunzite turned away out of the bedroom leaving the only sentence.

Sitting in the gorgeous, grand office for the highest-ranked generous only, Kunzite's mind again wandered to his intractable lover, who was with a horrible temper but only submissive to his beloved teacher. With these thoughts a flash of tender affection escaped from that pair of silver eyes, which were usually filled with coldness and indifference.

What a sleep-dazed boy, he even forgot his own birthday! Was it because of the limit-challenging intense active last night? That could be a very high award to Kunzite as a man. With these thoughts Kunzite couldn't help curled his lips, tonight he would teach the delicate boy something further, for example, that life means endless surpassing.

As soon as a circle of pink rose petals appeared in the air Kunzite hid his smirk on the face in time, without forgetting to hid that in the silver eyes as well. All Zoisite could see, when he landed in front of his beloved teacher, was no more than a cool workaholic, who was the highest-ranked glacier as he used to be.

"Follow me, Zoisite, and we'll go somewhere." With these words Kunzite offered one of his arms. His emerald-eyed beauty was confused, but without hesitated he took the older one's arm, and in the next second Kunzite teleported holding Zoisite in his arms.

When achieved their destination, Zoisite noticed that it was a place of human beings. Feeling uncertain, Zoisite asked his superior as well as his teacher:"Why are we here, Kunzite-sama? Don't we need to disguise ourselves as human beings?" Kunzite circled his arm around his lover's waist while answered with fainting smile on his use-to-be icy face:"Follow me, and you'll get the answer, my good boy."

Hesitantly looked the plain door up and down, Zoisite found nothing abnormal. Hense, he finally followed his silver-haired lover into the room in front of him.

The pair of emerald eyes widened no sooner than the boy stepped into the room. For a few second he even lost the ability of moving himself as a result of what he saw.

It was not the fact that Kunzite brought him to a gay bar that shocked him, nor was the magnificent room hidden behind the altogether different appearance. Well, this was after all not their first time dating in a bar, and it was true that human usually hid the gay bar behind some simple appearance instead of making them eye-catching, since gay couples were not the mainstream of human society.

But…considering what he saw, Zoisite doubt that he might be in some illusions. That was the only reason could be why he saw so many strangers who looked so…well, maybe he should use the word "familiar".

Before the pretty boy got his mind back, he saw a red-haired lady in a purple cocktail dress walking to him:"Welcome here! Are you guys here for the cosplay competition as well as the others?" She continued even without bothered with waiting for an answer:"Well, listen, I'll tell the rule. The final score contains two parts: the professional assessing and the public voting. It does no more than a game for fan but we also have surprise for the winners!"

Kunzite nodded calmly without saying a word before Zoisite was able to digest what he heard. The lady acting as Beryl merrily giggled and then turned to some other guest. Yet she turned back after a few steps and added:"You're the most vivid and lifelike cosers I've ever seen today, I would like to stake my wager on you."

Zoisite looked around before rubbing is eyes to make sure that his sight might made a mistake.

He saw another "Zoisite" leaning against the chest of another "Kunzite" and they were trying to feed each other with some wine; besides this couple a "Kunzite" was holding an "Endymion" close in his arms talking to each other; when the surprising boy turned to another direction he saw a "Nephrite" dancing with a "Zoisite" in his embrace and both or the two seemed deep in love; just behind them an "Endymion" was holding the waist of a "Jadeite", While the "Jadeite" was waving to another "Nephrite" a little distance away.

With fondness and love Kunzite stared at those emerald eyes of his lover in his arms, they looked even brighter when widened because of being astonished. He couldn't help suddenly circled the younger one into himself, a short, sudden "Ah" escaped from those rosy lips of Zoisite before Kunzite set one finger onto them:"Sh-". The only real silver-haired tennou bent next to the only real copper-haired hair boy teased:"You see, Zoisite, how rich the human beings' imagination could be."

The ice king's breath brushing at his lover's face and ear was as warm and tender as the breeze of spring. Zoisite felt his face numb, and red glow appeared on his delicate face. Kunzite took the hands of his lover before brought him to the dancing in the soft light in the bar.

There's no doubt who would win in the end of the cosplay competition. The hostess who dressed herself as Beryl didn't even thing of the possibility of the couple in front of him being the original of the cos characters, she was simply amazed at how vivid they were. Kunzite whispered something to her, made the hostess chuckled understandingly while taking a small box from the silver-eyed man. And then the hostess went to the rectifier to tell him a few words.

Zoisite was confused but he had no chance to let his question out. Before he could say a word the hostess already was disclaiming the result of the competition and the surprise for the winner couple—a box of special manual chocolate with wine inside.

A couple of minutes later, the hostess took the heart-formed chocolate box from the rectifier and put it into Zoisite's hands. The amazed boy twinkled and turned to his beloved teacher, seeing the encouraging silver sights Zoisite unpacked the box.

The chocolate in the middle is obviously larger than the others. The youngest tennou set it into his own mouth without hesitating, bit on its smooth, sweet chocolate cover and sucked the nice wine in it.

Suddenly Zoisite felt something hard between his teeth. He took it out and was taken aback again when seeing what it exactly was.

Kunzite stepped closer to his lover, and picked the present he asked the rectifier to put in one of the pieces of chocolate up. It was a ring with a piece of zoisite as well as a piece of kunzite on it. The silver-haired man licked off the chocolate on the younger one's lips, before he kneeled in front of his emerald-eyes lover with one knee:"Zoisite my sweetheart, would you marry me?"

Literally it was a interrogative sentence, if the silver-haired tennou wasn't dressing Zoisite's left ring finger with the ring allowing no oppose. All who were witnessing such a moment began to clap, and the sudden attacking wave of happiness made the boy's mind blanked for an instance. All he could remember was he might agreed muddleheadedly, and then allowed his lover fed him with another piece of chocolate with his mouth.

"Another thing that is important, Zoisite, is happy birthday." Kunzite whispered tenderly brushing his lips against the boy's rosy ones. Not until then did Zoisite remember that it was his birthday today, and it was no doubt Kunzite that should be blamed…

Zoisite's face turned burning red when reminding the last night. He might about to say something but before he could say anything his lips was plundered by a fervent kiss.

During the following time Kunzite let Zoisite ate up almost all the chocolate. He well knew that simply chocolate were enough to make the boy intoxicated. And the drunk beauty would, of course, be much more sensitive than usual.

Drawing attention of nobody else, Kunzite swept his beloved student, couldn't wait to back to the bedroom they share in his castle.


End file.
